lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SierraSia/Real Life of Heroes: Public Morals Attacks
(couldn't think of a cool name to go with the awesome scean XD) The Pervert Noah: So I'll see you in--*he sees Anette waving to him at the front doors* Noah: I should go see what she wants. *he walks over to Anette* Sara: Bye. *to CM* Have a good day, CM. CM: You too. Sara: *walks into the building and goes to her locker* *there's a senior boy next to her, talking to his friends* ???: And so I pretended to look for my pencil on the floor, and she completely bought it! *they all start laughing* Sia: ? *the boy's red in the face with laughter by now* Sara: Uh, easy there or you might suffocate yourself. *the boy turns around* ???: ...Wait, I saw you in the news! Sara: Uh, y-yeah? ???: I'm Maguro, Medaka's brother? I think we met-- Boy: Haha, you've never met her. She's not stupid. Maguro: Shut up! *turns back to Sara* Is it true you're friends with that kid who scored when he was 13? Sara: Uh, which one do you mean? Maguro: He's on the Public Morals Committee? He's got that hot mom? Sara: ? Uh, you mean Noah? Maguro: I think so. Wait, give this to him... *he writes down something on a slip of paper and hands it to Sara* That's my cell. Tell him to call me, I have some pointers for him. Sara: ... Pointers? Maguro: ...You know? For getting...? Actually, you should put it into your phone first. You're kind of cute for a freshman. Sara: ... Sorry, not interested. *gives it back* Maguro: Not even for your friend? Boy: Yeah, Maguro's an expert at a**-grabbing. Sara: ... He's not that kind of boy. Maguro: So he has no p****? *the other guys laugh again* Sara: ... You know what, this conversation is over. *closes her locker and walks away* *she bumps into Medaka* Medaka: Wow, I was actually looking for you. Sara: Oh, hey Medaka. What's up? Medaka: I just wanted to see how your weekend was before classes start. Sara: Well... Let's just say it could have been better. *Yui walks over to them* Yui: Hel-- Medaka: ...What's that in your hair...? Yui: !! *runs into a nearby bathroom* Sara: ? Uh... Medaka: She had silly string in her hair or something, but it was white...uh, I also came to warn you about my brother. Medaka: He's kind of a tool and he's got a locker by yours, so just stay away from him and don't wear high-cut skirts. Sara: You mean him? *points back at Maguro* Medaka: Yes... *sighs* You've obviously met him and know I'm lying. He's a total perv and I want you to stay as far away as possible. Get it? Sara: I understand. I'm not into guys like that anyway. Medaka: Yet you hang around Noah...um, sorry, that was horrible to even SUGGEST comparing those two. You know Maguro...er, that's his name...even lusts after my older sister? Sara: Really?! Medaka: *nods* And he's older than her, too. It's so gross, but my parents never notice and she's too shy to tell anyone. But he's never actually gotten...there. Sara: Why haven't you told them then? Medaka: I don't want to be the one to bear such bad news...you know how sour that would get? Social services, prison for Maguro, bad press for my re-election next year...besides, she's tough. Maguro lost a kidney after lifting up her skirt. Sara: Isn't losing a kidney fatal to a person? Medaka: He got a transplant. Sara: Ah. Can we talk about something else though? I'm not comfortable talking about that stuff. Medaka: Sure. How about that hobo who got shot Friday? Sara: ! Someone got shot? Medaka: Yup, some poor little vagrant girl was being chased by Public Morals...just reminds you of why you joined, I suppose. Sara: Why were they chasing her? And was it a boy that got shot? Medaka: I think, but she got away. Sara: H-he didn't die, did he? Medaka: Part of a crackdown on homeless the cops are having for some reason. And of course, the public morons are so willing to help with useless causes. Medaka: No, not that I know of. Sara: Why are they hurting homeless people though? It's not their fault they can't afford a home! Medaka: I have no clue. Sara: Can't someone ask them why though? Medaka: If you're not on the Council, I suppose you could. Sara: *sigh* Are they always like that for people who breaks rules? Would they shoot someone for trying to get away from getting hurt? Medaka: Guess the answer to that. Sara: ...Yes? Medaka: *nods* Sara: B-but why? For all they know they could be beating down on someone and it turns out that the person was frames or something. *Maguro walks over to them* Maguro: ...Whatcha talkin' 'bout? Sara: *looks at him* ... Nothing. Medaka: Go away, Maguro. Maguro: Why can't I say hello to my little sister and her scrumptious friend? *cups Sara's butt with his hand* Medaka: ! *punches Maguro in the face, knocking him onto the floor* Maguro: Ow... Sara: !! *glairs down at him* ... *kicks him in the stomach* Don't ever do that again, sicko. Maguro: *coughs when she kicks him* You'll come to like it over the next few weeks. Medaka: *kicks him in the stomach again, but much harder* Sara: You're one smart-a** comment away from getting a kick in the nuts! Maguro: *smiles* Some would get off on that. Medaka: Do it. Sara: *kicks him in the nuts, harder then Medaka* Maguro: *lets out a gasp before fainting* Medaka: Nice one. He just touched you, right? Sara: Yeah. Sara: I wouldn't kick a guy in the balls for no reason. Medaka: Good...you know, Melody would be Googling whether or not she was still a virgin if you were her. Medaka: ...On school computers. So naïve... Sara: Uh, right... *the bell rings* Medaka: Sorry about that, see you in second hour. *walks away* Sara: Bye. *walks to 1st period* The Regret *Shadow and Luna walk into their first class* Luna: *staying close to Shadow* Y-you don't think th-that black van is s-still around, d-do you?... Shadow: No, they wouldn't want you anyway. It had something to do with that creep Noah. Luna: *gulps* I... I wasn't worried about me getting taken... Shadow: ...Wait, than what were you worried about? Luna: I... I... *looks up at Shadow with a look of concern* Shadow: ...Well? Luna: I... I was worried that someone might... take you away... Shadow: Wh-why me? Luna: I... I don't want to lose you, or grandfather. Like how we lost.... *shuts her eyes tightly holding back tears* Shadow: ! That was a freak accident, Luna. Nobody was at fault. Luna: B-but if I didn't... Shadow: Shh. Shadow: You didn't know. *there's a fat, bald guy at a desk typing on his computer* Teacher: *looks up and sees them* Oh, it's you. I thought you dropped out of this class. Shadow: What gave you that idea, Doc--er, Mr. Robotnik? Robotnik: E-mail. Shadow: *shrugs and sits down* Luna: *sits next to Shadow* Juliette: *walks in and* HI UNCLE EGGY! Robotnik: Juliette, not during class. Juliette: *in a lower volume* Right, sorry techer. *walks to her seat* *Melody prances in* Melody: HI!! Robotnik: Take your seat... Melody: Okay... *sits down behind Luna* Luna: *whispers to Shadow* You have the doctors note for the gym teacher, right? *Yui walks in, but stands at the doorway* Shadow: *nods* Yui: Mr. Robotnik, do we need our books today? Robotnik: We use them everyday, Miss Kotegawa. Yui: *gets cheery* Good, because I brought mine! *Yui takes her seat and Kujira steps out from behind her* Kujira: *under her breath* Just stand in front of the door, that's nice... *sits down to the left of Luna* *she's crossing her arms to hold her breasts up* Shadow: *notices her* Uh... Kujira: What? Shadow: N-nothing. *turns to Luna and whispers* Do you know her? Luna: *whispers* N-not really. W-why? Shadow: I like her spirit. Luna: Really? D-do you want me to try to get to know her? Shadow: ...If you're comfortable. Luna: I-it could help get me out of me shell to. *to Kujira* Um, h-hello. Kujira: *glances over at her* ... Luna: Uh... I-I'm Luna... w-what's your name? Kujira: People call me Kujira. Luna: Th-that's a nice name. Kujira: ...Thanks? Melody: *notices Luna* *to Kujira* Hi, Kujira. Remember me? Kujira: *doesn't look back at her* I still have the flashbacks. Melody: *giggles* You're funny when you want to be. It's so nice you decided to come to school today. Kujira: ... *Raguna walks in* *he takes a seat to Kujira's left without saying anything* The Attack *in gym class* *Medaka comes out of the locker room in a tee-shirt and shorts* Sara: *walks up to Noah* Any idea who the teacher is this time? The sub last week said the teacher was coming back this week, right? Luna: *walks out of the locker room with a t-shirt and shorts* Noah: I don't kn--is that...!! Sara: ? *looks at what Noah's looking at* *Ambrose is standing near the locker rooms, holding a clipboard and has a whistle around his neck* Noah: How did he?! Sia: Ambrose? *Medaka notices him at the same time as they do, and runs over to say hi* *Yui comes out of the locker room in her gym clothes just before Medaka gets there and Ambrose kisses her cheek* Medaka: *stops and stares at them* Noah: Oh cr**. Yui: !! *sees Medaka* Sara: Oh that's not good... Medaka: ... Medaka: ......................................... Medaka: ............................................................................. Noah: *gulps* She's doing the same thing she did in our world when that old guy killed her cat... Sara: Sh-should we go back to the locker rooms? Noah: M-maybe...I'm not sure who she'd get more angry at, but if it's Ambrose expect blood. *Medaka just keeps staring at them both with a heartbroken look on her face* *Ambrose just now notices her* Ambrose: !!! *Yui backs away slowly from him* Noah: Should we do something? Sara: I... I don't know. *suddenly, she starts walking slowly towards him* Sara: ! *she has a calm, collected expression on her face* Noah: Sh-she's so mad... *shudders* *suddenly, she darts over to Ambrose and nails him in the gut, before shoving him into the brick wall and kneeing him in the groin, then throwing him back to the floor and then stomping his neck repeatedly* Noah: !!! Yui: *watching, horrified* Sara: !!! *runs over the Medaka and pulls her back* H-hay, that's enough! Medaka: *tries to shake her loose* Let me go!! I still have to express my feelings to Yui! Yui: !! *runs out of the gym* Ambrose: *lying on the ground unconscious* Sara: Violance isn't the way to do that, Medaka! Take a deep breath. Medaka: ... *closes her eyes and takes a few breaths* Noah: *runs over to Ambrose* Ambrose?! Medaka: Okay, you can let me go. Medaka: Sara?! Let me go. *shakes her off* Medaka: Somebody call an ambulance. Sara: *gets out her cell phone* Medaka: Tell'em to send two, just in case Yui slips in. Luna: *witness the whole thing and becomes pale from it* Noah: *crying* Wake up... Luna: *slowly slides under the bleachers to hide* Medaka: *walks over to Noah and stares down at him* ... Sara: ! Medaka... Medaka: *ignores her* *she opens her mouth to say something, but suddenly they hear gunshots from down the hall and Public Morals agents run into the gym, armed* Sara: ?! Medaka: *glances up quickly* Luna: *sees from behind the bleachers* !! *Fue's leading them, with her chains* Sara: ! Fue: Medaka, we finally have something on you and I'm not going to let bureaucratic s*** stand in the way of justice. Medaka: ? Sara: *to Fue* Wh-what are you talking about? Fue: Medaka just beat a man to the ground, not even a student. He was getting experience hours for college by substituting...so we even have "assault on an authority figure" to add to our list. Medaka: That man cheated on me with m-- Fue: Still not viable grounds to possibly kill someone...in fact, boys...a few of you head outside and stop any paramedics trying to get in. Maybe if we let Mr. Fate here bleed out, we can imprison Medaka. Medaka: You sick b******s!! Sara: !!! You can't do that! *stands infront of Medaka* Fue: Figures, more Student Council trash. *notices Noah* New kid, detain your friend. Noah: *looks up from Ambrose* Wh-what?! Fue: You heard me. *one of the guys next to her aims his sights at Noah* *two of the students at the back run down the hallway* Noah: Uh... *telep with Sara* I-I have to do this, I'm sorry. They'd kill me otherwise. *gets up and reaches for Sara's wrist* Sara: ! *shoves Noah away and points at Fue* Leave him out of this!! Why are you enforcing the rules like this?! This isn't protecting people, this is making everyone fear for their lives in this town! Fue: This is an exception, Sara. *the one who had his sights on Noah shoots Sara twice in the stomach* Sara: ! *shoves Medaka down and dodges* Luna: !!! *shivers in fear* Fue: Keep her occupied, I'll go for Kurokami!! Sara: You're NOT hurting someone because you want to!! *tightens her fists**in her thoughts* Please don't make me use them... *Fue runs after Medaka, and Medaka darts for the bleachers* Medaka: Sara, run! I can handle this! Sara: But they'll end up hunting you down! *the others shoot at her again* Fue: Get over here! *shoots a chain at Medaka's ankles, tripping her up and making her fall to the ground* Sara: *keeps dodgeing* Stop that! You'll only get yourselves in touble-- *sees her* Medaka! Luna: *grabs onto her head and shivers while tears run down her eyes* Medaka: Gaah! *struggles to stand up* *Fue whips her with another chain in the spine, temporarily paralyzing her, and walks over to her* Sara: !! STOP IT!!! *shoots a energy ball at Fue's back* Fue: *screams in pain* Did one of you idiots just shoot me?!! Sara: ! *gulp* I can't believe I just... Luna: *opens her eyes and sees the energy ball* !! *Fue collapses to the floor, twitching* *Medaka stands up slowly and runs for the doors near the bleachers, opposite to the end where Luna's hiding* Fue: Urgh... *the PMC members start freaking out about the energy ball* Sara: *looks back at the men with guns* Sara: ... W-well? You're gonna back off now, right? Right?! *they look around at each other, then back at Fue, then back at something Sara doesn't notice* Sara: ? *glances back at what they're seeing* *Noah's limping towards where Medaka is* Medaka: S***! These doors are locked! Sara: ! N-noah? PMC Member: Yeah!! Go, dude! Fue: *curled into a fetal position on the floor* Sara: *glairs at the PMC member* Can it! *Noah gets to Medaka* Medaka: What are you doing...? Fue: *painfully stands back up and picks up her chains* Restrain her, N-Noah! *walks slowly near where they are* *Medaka and Noah are around the corner, behind the bleachers* Luna: *sees them* ! Sara: *uses her aura sences to trace Noah's and Medaka's auras* *Noah grabs Medaka and puts her in a headlock* Medaka: Hey, what?! *tries to squirm out but her back locks up again where Fue hits her* Urf!! Sara: ! Noah, let her go! *Noah ignores her* Fue: *still can't see them* So you're useful after all...you know, for something other than f***ing little kids. Sara: !!! Why you little--! Noah: *starts sweating as she approaches* Medaka: *whispers* Don't do this... Noah: ... *notices there's a tall, narrow window in the door* Noah: ! *lets Medaka go and then smashes the window with his fist* OWW!! *reaches out and unlocks the door from the outside, then holds it open for Medaka* Medaka: ...Wh-why are you...? After the way I treated you? Sara and Luna: ! Noah: Aishiteimasu. Medaka: ...I...th-thank you. *runs out just as Fue rounds the corner* Fue: ... Fue: *speaks into her earpiece* Let the paramedics through, she's out of the gymnasium. Sara: *whew* Fue: ... *screams in frustration and whips Noah with her chains a few times* Sara: !!! *runs after them* Stop! Luna: !! *looks in horror unsure what to do* Fue: *turns back and whips Sara in the face, leaving a gash across her forehead* Sara: Gah! *falls to the floor and grabs onto the gash* Luna: !!! Luna: *shuts her eyes tightly and runs infront of Noah* S-Stop it! Fue: Why do I bother recruiting freshmen... *turns towards Luna* *Fue readies her chains and then whips at Luna* *just before the tip of it hits, Espio shoots down from the ceiling onto it and grabs hold, then swings it and Fue into the wall* Luna: ! Fue: What the h*** is up with these surprise attacks?! Espio: *grabs Luna and runs with her out of the door Medaka left through* Noah: ... *crawls towards Sara* *he's bloody from the whippings and his hand is bloody from smashing the glass* Luna: E-Espio? Wh-what were you?... Sara: Noah! *runs to him and helps him up* Sara: *her fornhead is bleeding too* Espio: I didn't want to come down when those guys with guns showed up, but then you went and did something stupid like THAT. Fue: *screams at the Public Morals Committee soldiers* After Kurokami! Come on!! *they run out of the door, after Medaka* Luna: I... I just... Noah: *hugs Sara* M-my knee was damaged again... *Noah starts crying* Sara: C-come on. Let's get you and your brother to a doctor... *holds Noah up and walks towards Ambrose* Espio: You just what? Wanted to die? I dunno if you're educated on this school or not yet, but the Committee has no binding policies. They can kill on sight even, if the target's deemed dangerous. Fue: A-aren't you going to help me...? Sara: *glairs at her* After letting Ambrose bleed out, whipping Naoh and I, then trying to hurt an innocent student just because of your rediculouse rivalry with Medaka?! Sara: I don't think so. Fue: ...Fine, I don't need you... *takes an epidermic needle out of her pocket and injects herself* ...that feels better. *stands up* Sara: *picks up Ambrose with her other arm and walks towards the nearest doors* *two paramedics come up to them with a gurney* Luna: I just didn't want people to get hurt... And I didn't want to just sit there when I could try to help them... Paramedic: Pile'em on, quickly. We haven't much time if that one's still out of it. Sara: *puts Noah and Ambrose on the gurney* Take care of them. Espio: That's admirable, but try and be smarter when going about it? Paramedic 2: Naaaw, we were just gonna, I dunno, stuff'em in a freezer somewhere. *scoffs* This kid... Luna: I-I suppose you're right. B-but I couldn't think clearly. I was panicing and scared to death. Sara: ... Paramedic: Danny, this is why you're paid less. *they wheel Noah and Ambrose out of the building* Espio: Then that's the first rule. Don't panic. Sara: *watches them wheel off, then turns back at Fue* Espio: I could have panicked when diving 50 feet down to the ground, aiming for the tip of a chain, and ended up a pancake. But I kept my composure, and now we're both safe. Fue: What, you don't need medical attention? *picks her chains back up* I can fix that if you'd like. *smiles at her wickedly* Sara: ... I hope you're happy with how you're making life here in this city. Sara: Where people live in fear of breaking the rules and can only be saved from getting hurt by sacrificing their own safty for the ones they care about. Luna: And I thank you for what you did, b-but where are we going? *they head out the front doors of the school* Espio: This looks safe. Fue: When you put it that way, we're promoting advocacy...but I don't make the rules, child. Fue: Speak with Myouri if you're such a public servant. Sara: I might... depending of if you're going to hunt for me down next or not. But one thing's for certain... Sara: *looks down at the hand she used to shoot the energy ball with* I'm going to protect people in my own way. Wether Noah or anyone else helps me or not. Fue: ...? Fue: What are you, Catwoman? You crazy, ignorant girl. Sara: Call me whatever you want... *turns her back at Fue* ...But I'm going to work to make this place safe for everyone, considered a criminal or not. *walks out the doors* Luna: B-but is what Sara said t-true? Are the Public Morals going to h-hunt us down? Espio: I hope not, you never did anything and I was acting in self defense...sort of. Luna: I... I'm sorry if I got you in trouble too. Espio: *sighs* I have a perfect record. I doubt this will be anything. Luna: Oh, o-okay... Th-thank you again, for protecting me. B-but if I may ask... w-why did you reveil yourself when I got threatened and not while Sara or Noah was getting hurt? Espio: ...They looked like they could handle themselves. Luna: Oh, r-right. Luna: A-are you sure you didn't get hurt from that fall though? Espio: Yes, I was able to run all that way, wasn't I? Luna: Oh, g-good point. Category:Blog posts